WE IS BACK! (Harry! That's not how you say it!)
by midnight badger
Summary: When Harry and Hermione have to do their lives over again they will have to deal with challenges worse than Voldermort. They have to deal with Voldemort, suspicious friends, homework, and soul-mates? Oh dear! But don't worry their friends, Fate and Time, have a plan and screwing over the ministry is definitely on the agenda. Watch out wizarding world! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**WE'RE BACK PEOPLES. (Harry! That's not how you say it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Time and Fate looked down to earth. They didn't understand how things went so wrong. Maybe if Dumbledore told Harry more. Maybe if Ronald wasn't so bigoted and against the other houses. If Hermione never even _considered_ dating Ron. Fate and Time did _not_ ship Ronmione. I mean, really? She and that Davies boy would have been a better match. Fate sighed and turned to Time. "Well, now what do we do?"

Time leaned her chin on her hand. "Well, we could have them start all over and give them strict instructions."

Fate waved her hand in dismissal. "They would have to be dead for that. We can't kill them."

Time smirked. "No. But we know someone who can. OH, DEATH!"

* * *

Harry slowly sat up. He gasped as he remembered what happened. He had been walking away from the Great Hall / Make-Shift Infirmary when Hermione ran after him. They had talked for a moment about the war and what they would do now. He heard a noise and turned towards it. Harry never stood a chance. A death eater had jumped up and the last words he heard was,"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Now he was here in, the Gryffindor Common Room? Harry heard a groan next to him and turned. Hermione was lying on her back and sat up. "What happened?" She asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Hermione looked horrified. "No! If what I think is true then we're dead. You just came back from the dead."

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Not my fault."

"Oh my Life! I can't believe it worked!" A girl with long blond hair and red eyes appeared in front of them.

Another girl with black hair appeared and rolled her purple eyes. "Well, it worked, now let's get down to business."

The girl with black hair turned to them. "I am Time. My friend is Fate. We hate to break it to you, but you two done fucked up."

Hermione shook her head. "Wait what? How is that possible? Are you two gods? Are we dead? If you are gods then I apologize, but shouldn't we be meeting Death?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh as Time and Fate faces got more and more confused. "Also what do you mean we 'done fucked up'?" He asked.

Fate blinked for a moment, but regained her wits fast enough. "Um okay. We are gods. You are dead. And Death owed us for something so we asked him to kill you."

Their eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

Time rubbed her ears. "Yeesh! You didn't have to be so loud. Anyways, your lives didn't go the way they were supposed to. We are going to send you back to you eleven year old selves. You need to unite the houses. Defeat Voldemort, preferably before your seventh year. Save everyone. Fuck up the death eaters, the ministry, and Dumbledore. And find your soul-mates."

Harry nodded. "Okay. That might be a bit hard. Can be done. Definitely. Was probably going to do it anyway. And once again, WHAT?!"

Fate's smile came back. "You two have soul-mates. All I can tell say is that they're both boys."

Hermione frowned. "What about Ron and Ginny?"

"Ron will be with Parvati. And really Hermione? Even if you had the choice you would not go good with Ron. Ginny is a good girlfriend for Harry, but as a wife no way. You can date other people, but if you feel a pull to someone don't ignore it." Time said.

Harry tilted his head to the side. He was okay with a boy for a soul-mate, he had thought about boys in that way before, but why hadn't he noticed his soul-mate before? And something else confused him. He was about to ask, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Why do we need to 'fuck up' Dumbledore?" She asked.

Fate sighed and opened her mouth to explain, but Time interrupted. "Think about it. In first year he placed a valuable object in a school with a dangerous beast guarding it. In second year, you, a thirteen year old girl, was able to figure out it was a basilisk before him, the 'greatest wizard of the century'. In third year why didn't he get Sirius's name cleared? He is the head of the Wizgamont and the ICW.

"Okay. So don't just accept what Dumbledore says. He kept a lot from you. And unite the houses before you become friends with Ron so you can show him that the other houses are okay. You can save everyone pretty easily because the first death was fourth year, so you have time. Alright?" Time asked.

Hermione looked crushed as she realized her hero wasn't what she thought he was, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Alright. No problem. Any chance to save Sirius and Remus and the rest of the order. All of the others as well. Also, I'm not sure if I can be friends with Malfoy. Are you sure you can't tell me who my soul-mate is?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to befriend Malfoy just don't antagonize him." Hemione said.

"Thank you Hermione. And no. All I can tell you is that he's not what you'd envision." Fate said.

"Okay. Back to the past...NOW!" Time yelled.

Harry heard a tapping noise. "Wake up!"

He was back to Dudley's birthday.

* * *

 **Hi! Badger here! Just to say the pairing will not be Drarry. Also I don't hate Ron and Ginny, but in my opinion they would be better with other people. In this story Harry is bi so if you don't like it well don't read. I don't know what house Harry and Hermione will be in yet, that is still up for debate. Be ready for the ministry fools to be fucked up! So hope you like the story. It will pick up the next chapter. Badger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE IS BACK! (Harry! That's not how you say it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I have spoken!**

Hermione slowly sat up. She couldn't believe it. She was actually back in time. Hermione got out of her bed and saw the remembrall Mcgonagall had given her so she could remember that magic was real. It was July 31. She could meet Harry in Diagon today. _**Yep. But by now he's been here longer than you.**_ A voice said in her head.

Hermione frowned. "Fate?" She asked.

 _ **Yeah. Think inside your head. People won't think your crazy.**_ Fate replied.

 _Oh, I guess your right. Now what do you mean Harry's been here longer than me?_ Hermione asked.

 _ **He's been here since his cousin's birthday. Now we need to go over our game plan for today.**_ Fate thought.

 _Alright. Make it quick though. We need to hurry._ Hermione thought, walking towards her closet.

 _ **Fine. Because Harry's soul is seventeen you should be able to access the Potter family vault. Time managed to secure you the Macintosh vault. The Macintosh's were the some of the best gray wizards ever. You are now almost as rich as Harry. Now that aside you need custom wands, books about gray magic, and a familiar.**_ Fate thought.

 _That all makes sense, but what about Crookshanks?_ Hermione asked.

 _ **You got Crookshanks in third year let's leave it that way for now. As for Hedwig, she's fine, but another one would be better. Maybe a snake?**_ Fate replied.

 _Well let's go then._ Hermione sighed. She got up and walked to the door.

* * *

Harry walked closer to the Leaky Cauldron. He had kept to the time line so far, but now it was going to get crazy. He had Time in his head the whole, well, time. She had informed him of the game plan and he was to meet Hermione at Gringotts after Hagrid had left. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Harry tugged on Hagrid's sleeve. "I was hoping that we could get to the shops as soon as possible." He asked, hoping Hagrid wouldn't question it.

"Sure thing, Harry." Hagrid said.

Thankfully they went through under the radar. They walked to Gringotts and Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes when they went to the vault with Flamel's stone. Now that he was looking at it, it seemed kind of obvious.

They walked out side of Gringotts and once again Hagrid looked green. "Harry do you think you can get your robes for yourself? I need a pick me up." Hagrid said.

The moment of truth. "Of course. I'll be fine." Harry smiled.

Hagrid nodded and walked off to the inn. Harry turned and shrieked as Hermione looked at him.

"Don't do that! Did you apparate or something?" Harry asked, with a hand over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Harry? Apparition makes noise. I was hiding in the shadows like a normal person. Now let's get this Gringotts thing out of the way. Later you can try and give Hagrid the slip, so we can do the rest."

They walked into Gringotts and the time travelers walked nervously to a teller. _**Don't worry. Let Harry do the talking. Everything will be fine.**_

* * *

 **Alright kid. Repeat everything I tell you. I am Hadrian James Potter and I would like to see my family vault.** Time said seriously.

"I am Hadrian James Potter and I would like to see my family vault." Harry said with confidence he didn't feel.

The goblin looked down at him. He grabbed a piece of paper and a knife. "Cut yourself with the knife and let three drops of blood drop onto the paper."

 **Go ahead. It won't hurt. Much.** Time said. Harry would bet anything that she was smirking.

He winced as he sliced his fingertip. As the three drops fell, the blood flowed on the paper like ink. It reminded Harry of the blood quill from fifth year. The words started at his name and continued.

 _Euphemia Potter - Fleamont Potter - James Potter- Hadrian Potter - Lily Evans - Robert Evans - Daisy Evans_

The goblin sneered. "Very well. Sharptooth shall take you to your vault. And you young lady?" He asked Hermione. She stepped up as Harry walked to Sharptooth.

 **That was lucky. Come on let's go look at your Potter relics.** Time grinned.

Harry was just happy to be out of the goblins grasp.

* * *

 **Hi! Badger here! So not much to say except that sorry it's short. I hope you got an idea of the game plan though. So, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WE IS BACK (Harry! That's not how you say it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione stood in front of the teller. "I would like to take an inheritance test, please."

The goblin gave her the knife he gave Harry. As Hermione grabbed it, Fate quickly grabbed her attention. _**Good so far, but don't say please. It's a time waster.**_

Hermione mentally 'nodded' and the goblin handed her the parchment. "Three drops of blood." He grunted.

She cut her finger tip and winced. Hermione saw the goblin smirk out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a dirty look back and looked at the parchment.

 _Hermione Granger – Macintosh_

 _Macintosh Family Vault : 897,596 Galleons_

 _45,635 Sickles_

 _8,7453 Knuts_

 _Macintosh Child Vault : 50,356 Galleons_

"Because you are not of age you are not allowed into the family vault." The goblin sneered.

Hermione frowned. "Why was Ha- the other boy, allowed into his family vault?"

The goblin gave a suffering sigh. "He is the last Potter. You are not the last Macintosh. Anything else?"

Hermione still had questions and went to ask. _**Just ask for a withdrawl bag. And power walk away.**_ Fate quickly said.

"I would like a withdrawl bag for the child vault." She asked quickly.

The goblin all but threw the shiny bronze bag at her and Hermione quickly walked away.

* * *

"Go to Madam Malkin's and meet me at the book shop when you're done with everything." Hermione said as she and Harry stood outside of Gringotts.

"Of course." Harry replied as they went their separate ways.

Harry rushed over to the store. "Hogwarts, dear? Well, go stand over there. There's another boy being fitted up right now."

Uh oh! Malfoy! Now what?! Harry walked up next to him. "Hogwarts too? What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked.

"Hufflepuff." Harry said.

Draco scoffed. "A left over? Why would you want to be a left over?"

"Hufflepuffs aren't left overs. They're determined, kind, patient, and fair. Hufflepuffs make the best leaders because they care about their people and are willing to fight to the end." Harry said in defense. He hadn't known too many Hufflepuffs, but Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were amazing people. Even Zacharias Smith came back to fight. After Colin Creevey found him and dragged him against his will.

Draco scoffed again. "Whatever."

Madam Malkin walked over. "You're done dear."

Draco hopped off of the stool and left with out a word. Harry rolled his eyes. Well, at least it wasn't like last time.

* * *

Eventually he managed to give Hagrid the slip and met Hermione at Flourish and Blotts. "Ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Right then. First stop, custom wands."

They set off to Nocturne Alley. Hermione stopped them just before they crossed. "We need some way to obscure our face. It would be just our luck to run into Bulstrode or someone else."

 **Don't worry. We've got it.** Time spoke in Harry's mind.

Harry felt a rush of cool air and he heard Hermione gasp. "Harry! You're a girl!"

Harry reached up and felt his hair. It was shoulder length. _Time?_ Harry asked tentatively.

 **You are now me. That's the disguise. Hermione should be turning into Fate any minute now.** Time replied.

Sure enough Hermione yelped in surprise not even two seconds later. Her hair had turned white and her eyes were red like Fate's. After Hermione calmed down she cleared her throat. "Okay. Guess we're ready then."

She turned and walked into the darker alley with Harry following close behind.

"You might as well snap you're wand," Hermione whispered as they walked to the Nocturne Alley," Not like your really going to need it anymore."

Harry snickered and whispered back. "Can you imagine the look on Dumbledore's face when he realizes I've been down here?"

"I won't have to imagine it. I'll have a front row seat." Hermione replied.

She sighed. "We're here."

It was a quiet store. Dark and dreary, but it was to be expected from the alley. A bell chimed as they walked into the shop. A woman appeared from the shadows. Harry and Hemione jumped in fright. The woman was blonde and her eyes were the color of radio active slime.

The woman said in a Lovegood sort of way, "May I help you with something?"

Hermione nodded, her newly white hair moving in front of her face. "Wondered if you could make us custom wands. Olivanders doesn't do anything like that."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I can. I am Maglen Malince and custom wands are my specialty." She disappeared behind some curtains with a quick 'follow me' over her shoulder.

Maglen led them to a table that had blocks of wood on it. "Raise your hand above them and pick up the one you feel most connected to."

 **Alright. I'm going to have to make your hand your own again so your magical core can choose. And so it won't get tangled with mine.** Time said quickly.

"I'll go first." Harry said just as time disillusioned his arm.

As Harry passed the blocks, he stopped for a moment. _Wait a minute. Aren't you an entity? Why would my magical cor get entangled with a god's?_

 **I'll tell you later. Just focus on up and sawgetting your wand.** Time replied quickly.

Slowly Harry went back to searching. His hand rested above a block of wood and Harry could almost feel a thread connecting them. He picked it up and handed it to Maglen.

She nodded. "Apple tree. Rare that someone has a wand of life. Go over to the cores my boy. Same rules apply."

Harry stepped over to the cores and stuck his hand out once again. He picked up two cores that had the same pull. He looked up and saw Hermione handing a wood block to Maglen. "Ash. Very good. Strong and teeming with magic. Go to the cores." Maglen said to Hermione.

Harry walked to Maglen. "Ah. Basilisk scale and unicorn blood it takes a strong person to use those."

Harry nodded, but said nothing. He felt very at peace for some reason. He didn't want to distub it. It distracted him from thinking about what he and Hermione had to do.

Speaking of, the bushy haired witch walked back with two cores as well. "Phoenix tears and werewolf hair. I will have them done in two hours. See you soon." Maglen said waving them out.

As they stepped into the alley Harry and Hermione shared a look. It was clear that they were thing the same thing. "What was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter. The real stuff starts next. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. P.S Last chapter was slightly rewritten if you had already read it.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione shook off the weirdness and started walking again. _**Hermione, maybe you should go to the book shop, while Harry gets a familiar.**_ Fate suggested.

Hermione relayed the message to Harry and he agreed to part ways. The bushy haired girl practically ran to the book shop. Tombs and Skulls. She walked inside and breathed in the mustiness. She nodded to the person behind the counter and rushed to the back of the small shop. _**The books you need are on the second shelf. I'm not sure what they're called. Time just said that you'd know.**_ Fate said sheepishly.

Hermione pulled out a random book from the shelf and flipped to a random page. _In 1457, the cruscatius curse was invented to torture the muggles that would invade wizards homes and cut off they're heads with swords. The children born to the horrid muggles were killed the same way. Sometimes the muggles would drown the cry-_

Hermione slammed the book closed and panted heavily. _Definitely not that one!_

 ** _Nope. Maybe you should look at the titles first?_** Fate said horrified.

Hermione nodded shakily and picked up another Magic. By Melinda Chang. Hermione grabbed the book and flipped to page 32. _Grey magic is also classified as magic that can either be malicious or helpful. The levitation charm can be used to drop someone off of a cliff or to stop them from falling off of the cliff._

Hermione grinned and set to work getting the other spell books necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had walked to the pet store Animals and Things . He scrunched up his nose. **Not very original is it?** Time asked sarcastically.

Harry shrugged and made his way to the snakes. He could here snippets of their conversations and had to stifle his laughter. # **Ugh! Thessse sstupid humansss. Why can't we bite them?** # A sapphire snake complained.

# **Because we're inside cages. And if you would stop stretching your S's. You are such a stereotype Edward! #** An emerald snake responded.

Harry looked closer at her. The snake was maybe one foot long and had emerald scales. She was very pretty.

 **# What is your name? #** Harry asked.

# **A speaker? Haven't seen one of you in a long time. Why are you disguised young one? #** The snake replied.

# **I don't wish to be seen in Nocturne. I am Harry by the way. #** Harry gave the snake a smile.

# **Well nice to meet you Harry. I am Emma. #** The snake hissed.

# **Well Emma, how would you feel about becoming my familiar? #** Harry asked.

The snake thought for a moment. # **Only if my brother Edward can come along. He may be an idiot, but I love him anyways. #** She replied.

 _Do you think 'Mione would mind if I gave Edward to her?_ He asked Time.

 **Probably not. Gembacks are very protective of their owners she'd be safer.** Time mused.

Harry nodded and walked to the front of the shop. "I would like the sapphire and emerald Gem Backs." He said softly, but firmly.

"That'll be 100 galleons each." The man smirked, clearly not believing that he, well she in the man's eyes, had the money.

Harry smirked right back and pulled out his bag of galleons. The man glared and walked to the tanks they were in.

The time traveler exited the store with the snakes in hand. Harry walked back to the wand shop while making small talk with Emma and Edward. The bell jingled as they walked in. Hermione was already waiting and barely bat an eye at the snakes. Maglen appeared and waved them to the back room. She picked up Hermione's wand first and slowly handed it to Hermione. Hermione picked up the wand and gasped. Blue sparks shot out of it and floated around her. She smiled at Harry. "Well, go on." She urged.

Maglen handed his wand to him. Harry grabbed it and gasped. It was like sparks in his body. He felt connected. It was strange, but in a good way.

Hermione turned to him. "I think we're ready to take on the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked onto the Hogwarts Express and turned around to wave bye to her parents. She walked to the back of the train to wait for Harry. As she walked she fought to keep the memories at bay. The last time she was on the Hogwarts Express was sixth year before the war, before she erased her parents memories, before Colin and Lavender and the others-

No. That wasn't going to happen this time around. She refused to let it. Anyways, Hermione entered the last compartment and nearly ran back out as she realized Terrence Higgs, the current Slytherin seeker, was in the compartment as well. She would have run, if she hadn't had her trunk weighing her down.

 _ **Breathe. Don't worry. Higgs is one of the semi nice ones. You need practice anyways, become his friend. Well, try to at least.**_ Fate said.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the compartment. She ignored Higgs and put her trunk under the seats. She grabbed a book from her backpack, (Her parents made her take it okay?!), and sat down. Terrence looked up at her. "What do you want firstie?" He said trying to seem intimidating. Trying, because Hermione had seen a lot of things scarier than a thirteen year old boy.

 _Did Slytherins do that on purpose?_ Hermione wondered.

She shook the thought away and raised and eyebrow. " Nothing. I'm going to sit here for the train ride. Is that a problem?" She asked slowly.

Hermione didn't mean to talk to Higgs as though he were an idiot, but really? Wasn't it obvious that she planned to stay there? Higgs looked kind of offended, but then it turned into a kind of respect. Not many people stood up for themselves at Hogwarts, so most bullies were under the impression that they could get away with anything. Which was slightly true with Dumbledore giving everyone and their kneazles a second chance.

"Alright. Your not that bad I guess." Terrence said. He grabbed a book as well and they sat in silence. Strangely enough it was rather comfortable. The train started to move and Hermione sighed. Harry was probably stuck somewhere else. Oh well, at least she wasn't stuck with Pansy Parkinson. There were somethings even she couldn't do.

* * *

Harry was indeed caught, but by someone. Well, three someones. The Hufflepuff trio: Justin, Ernie, and Hannah. Harry had entered what he had assumed was an empty compartment, but Justin Finch-Fletchley, future Hufflepuff, was in there. Harry cleared his throat and Justin had jumped about three feet in the air. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Harry." Harry greeted kindly.

Justin nodded, but he still looked jumpy. "It's fine. I'm Justin. You-you can sit down if you want." He said shyly.

Harry wondered where the confident, slightly naive and annoying, but confident, Justin from fifth year, or heck, even second year was. It was probably finally setting in that he was going to a school with actual magic. Either way, Harry nodded and sat down. They just sat there quietly for a moment, despite being the so-called 'leader' of the war against Voldemort, Harry had next to no social skills whatsoever. Harry was saved, however, by the other two parts of the Hufflepuff trio.

"Honestly, Hannah, just pick a compartment already." An exasperated Ernest Macmillan said in the hallway *****.

"I want to make some new friends on this trip Ernie. Can't you understand! I choose this one!" Hannah Abbott replied sounding slightly annoyed.

The door to Justin's and Harry's compartment was opened rather harshly, but the future Hufflepuffs were beaming. Well, Hannah was, Ernie looked rather embarrassed actually. "Hi! I'm Hannah, this is Ernie. Do you mind if we sit with you?" She asked enthusiastically.

Justin and Harry sat there bewildered by the two,(Once again mostly Hannah) but apparently Hannah took it as a, 'No, we don't mind at all', and that is how Harry got stuck with the badgers. Not that he minded all that much.

* * *

 _ **Alright...So, i'm not entirely happy with this chapter and it will probably change, but I couldn't leave you hanging. I'm also not sure if I should include the train ride or just skip to the sorting. * Not sure if it's called hallway or not. In my mind it's a hallway, so there. If it's not tell me please. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! Badger here! Really sorry about no updating in like forever and a half. Real Life**_

 _ **Stinks sometimes. Also I've been binge watching**_ _ **The Flash**_ _ **and**_ _ **Arrow**_ _ **. Anyways**_

 _ **hope you like this chapter. Bye!**_

 ** _Chapter has been edited. 8/12/15_**

* * *

 _Are all Hufflepuffs supposed to be this happy?_ Harry wondered silently.

Hannah's cheerfulness seemed to have spread to Justin and eventually Ernie as well. Hannah was bouncing in her seat smiling and talking about everything and anything. Thankfully, all of the talking distracted them from asking about last names and such.

Of course the small peace he had was not able to last. Quite like the many times before, Malfoy barged in with the grace of a baby elephant. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hannah asked in clear dislike.

"Harry Potter's on the train. Didn't you know? I was looking for him, but instead I appear to have stumbled across people of a much lower class. Macmillan, wouldn't expect to see you here, associating with Mudbloods and riffraff. Come join me in my compartment." Malfoy said in pompous tone of voice.

Ernie glared at him. "No, thank you. I find the company to be much more pleasant here."

Malfoy sniffed and looked at them in disgust. "Very well, Macmillan. Until next time." He turned out of the compartment with a flourish.

Harry turned to Ernie. "How and why were you so civil to him?" He asked.

Justin answered instead. "Despite the fact that that Malfoy character was very annoying it doesn't do to burn bridges. I assume he holds some type of power in the wizarding world?"

Ernie nodded. "Well, his father does at least. Anyways let's not talk about that anymore." He said to move the conversation along.

Harry thought back to his original meeting with Malfoy and remembered how he had talked to him. It wasn't that surprising that they were enemies then.

"So, what house do you want to be in? I want Gryffindor. My entire family was placed there." Hannah said cheerfully, clearing up the silence.

Harry's eyes widened sightly. He had never know that Hannah wanted another house. It kind of made sense though, he guessed her kindness and other Hufflepuff traits were stronger. Ernie smiled smugly. "I come from a long line of Ravenclaws. Intelligence and wisdom describes most of my family perfectly."

Harry tried to stay quiet, but really? " Don't intelligence and wisdom mean the same thing?"

Ernie flushed pink. "If it means the same thing then it's still the same meaning."

Harry didn't bother to point out that the statement made no sense. When he introduced Ernie to Hermione...poor Ernie.

Justin cleared his throat. "I think Ravenclaw is a likely option. I got good grades in school."

"Hufflepuff for me I think. Loyalty, hard work, and determination. What's not to like about it? Hogsmeade was founded by a Hufflepuff, you know." Harry said.

The future ,hopefully still, Hufflepuffs considered it for a moment before Hannah changed the subject. "So, what's your favorite dessert? Mine's is..."

* * *

Hermione walked down the slippery path. She was slightly glad to be away from Terrence. He wasn't bad company, but he was pretty silent. "First years over here, please! This way, this way!" Hagrid yelled.

She walked closer to the boats and looked around for Harry. She hadn't seen him yet and she was slightly worried. What if he had to sit with Malfoy? Or worse, Zacharias Smith? He had come back to fight sure, (after Colin had dragged him) but he was still an arse. No one could be around him for more than five minutes without wanting to injure him

Well, maybe Colin could, but then again, Colin was...Colin. He was a special case. Either way, back to the point. Hermione gave up on looking for Harry and climbed into a boat with Neville Longbottom and Tracy Davis. Tracy was a rather neutral Slytherin and she was one of the ones who ran from the war. Hermione wasn't sure if she was on anyone's side. She would have to keep an eye on her.

A movement rocked the boat slightly and Hermione looked up to see Harry sitting next to her. He waved his hand in a quick 'hello', before turning his attention on the other two. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Davis, Tracy Davis." The future Slytherin said coldly.

"N-Neville Longbot-ttom." Neville stuttered.

"Hermione." She said simply.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said sending a small wink to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wondered how they were going to 'be friends'. They wanted to be together at day one, but there were witnesses that saw the boat was their 'first' meeting. It would be odd to form a 'bond' from this. Oh well, they'd figure something out. They always did.

Gasps awoke Hermione from her thoughts. She gasped herself. No matter how many times she saw Hogwarts it would always take her breath away. She shared a look with Harry. They were finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione smiled as she walked into the Great Hall. She had zoned out slightly during Mcgonagall's speech as she had heard it before. Now she was about to be sorted. This was going to be tricky. Harry was able to avoid being in Slytherin the first time around because he had some Gryffindor qualities. But now they didn't want to be Slytherin or Gryffindor to be out of the line of fire. Well, as much as they could be. "Abbott, Hannah." Professor Mcgonagall called.

The blonde haired girl walked to the stool nervously as she sat down. The hat paused for a moment unlike last time and Hermione worried for a moment before Harry nudged her in silent reassurance. She glared at him, she didn't want to mess up the time line to much. If they did well, they could end up having to redo their Hogwarts for quite awhile to get it right.

However Hermione's fears were for nothing because the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A few seconds later.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and watched for any other things that were out of place, but the rest of the sorting went as it had before. Soon Mcgonagall got to the G's and said,"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked to the hat and made eye contact with Harry just before it dropped over her eyes. (Hel- why what do we have here Miss Granger? A time traveler. I have only come across five in my three thousand year existence. Ah, Fate is in your head as well, pleasure to see you again.)

Hermione frowned. _Again?_

 ** _I'll tell you later?_** Fate said, unsure.

(Either way I must sort Miss Granger now, so if you'll excuse me.) The S.H said.

 _If you could sort me into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_ Hermione asked, hopefully.

(You could only be in Gryffindor. However, maybe...) S.H pondered.

 _ **Come on. Please S.H? For me?**_ Fate asked pleadingly.

(Fine. You would be best placed in...) "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table broke out into to polite cheers. Hermione

Hermione smiled as she hopped off of the stool. She quickly thought to Fate, _Don't think you're off the hook. We'll be discussing how the Sorting Hat knew you later._

Fate stayed quiet as Hermione sat next to Terry Boot.

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table with a small grin. At least she wouldn't get in between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry waited anxiously for his turn. Most of the sortings before him went as they were supposed to except for Malfoy's, his sorting was longer than usual. He had appeared to be arguing with the hat.

Finally, it was his turn. "Potter, Harry. The hall went quiet and he heard the familiar whispers. He sat down as the hat was pulled over his eyes.

(Another one? My, my. Time, what have you and Fate done now?) The S.H said in...exasperation?

 **Don't worry about it, S.H. Just sort the kid.** Time said.

 _Wait, why are you acting like you know each other?_ Harry thought.

 **I'll tell you later. Maybe.** Time replied.

(Either way I must sort Mister Potter. I assume you would want Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as well?) The S.H asked dryly.

 _If it wouldn't be too much trouble._ Harry said sheepishly.

(Alright. Don't get them into too much trouble Time.) S.H said.

 **Trouble? Me? Don't be silly.** Time said with a smirk in her voice.

(Well, Mr. Potter, good luck in...) "HUFFLEPUFF!" The S.H yelled out loud.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and yelled. The other tables were shocked and as Harry took a quick look at the Head Table he could tell that Dumbledore was the most shocked. Harry sat down next to Susan Bones and looked down to hide his smirk.

After Blaise was finally sorted Dumbledore rose to his feet and smiled at the students. "Welcome! Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our magnificent banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment and Tweak! Enjoy."

The tables filled with food and Hermione's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and even then she only had oatmeal. "Well, go ahead. Dig in." Cho Chang's voice called from across the table.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her. She hadn't seen Cho since the middle of the war. She had been attacking from above and fell out of the sky. Hermione wasn't sure if Cho had been dead or alive when she and Harry were pulled to Fate and Time. "Okay. I'm Hermione." She greeted.

"Cho. Nice to meet you. Relax, you'll do great at Hogwarts." Cho replied with a smile.

* * *

Harry dug into his food right away. The Dursley's didn't bother to give him any food so he was starving. "Slow down there, Harry. It's not going to vanish. Well, not yet anyways." Cedric Diggory said.

Harry nearly choked on his steak. He had to quickly swallow his steak and the emotions that threatened to come up. "Sorry. I'm just hungry." Harry said.

Cedric laughed. "I can see that. I'm Cedric. Welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thank you Cedric." Hannah sighed with a dreamy look in her eye.

 **Well...that's disturbing.** Time said in his head.

 _Agreed. Definitely agreed._ Harry thought back suppressing a shudder.

The two time travelers didn't notice Fred Weasley looking at them suspiciously.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own some of the plot and Fate and Time.**_


End file.
